Heart Injuries
by Chikamatsu Kuraire
Summary: Bad Summary Sudah 1 tahun sejak Naruto meninggalkan desa kelahirannya, Konoha. Kini dia menjadi Missing-nin dan banyak di buru Hunter-nin. Dan dia bertemu dengan 2 orang pengguna Kekkei Genkai. Perjalanan untuk membalaskan dendam dimulai!


Heart Injuries, a Naruto Fanfiction by Vay

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated : T semi M ( pacman emotikon gak ada lemon )  
Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Momoi Satsuki ( KnB )  
Warning : Strong Naru, Dark Naru, Smart Naru, Ecchi.

Chapter 1

Sudah 1 tahun sejak Naruto meninggalka desa kelahirannya, Konoha.  
Kini dia menjadi Missing-nin dan banyak di buru Hunter-nin dengan harga kepala yang sangat besar. Bahkan sampai bisa membangun 1 desa.

Dia kini tengah berjalan disebuah hutan dengan pohon pohon besar bahkan sinar mataharipun dihadang oleh pohon pohon.

Naruto kini memakai Blazer Hitam dengan celana Orange ( A/N : Pakaian Naruto The Last )  
Naruto sampai disebuah desa kecil yang hancur didalam hutan tersebut, tidak bukan desa. Tapi hanya beberapa rumah penduduk.

Naruto melihat ada seorang remaja seumurannya, tidak bukan satu orang tapi dua orang, Naruto tidak menyadarinya, mereka sedang melihat lihat yang sepertinya bekas rumah mereka.

" Ano.. Nona? " Ujar Naruto pada seorang gadis bersurai Pink memakai Kimono Putih ( A/N : Disini Momoi memakai Kimono seperti yang dipakai Hanabi di Naruto : The Last, hanya saja berbeda warna dan motif. Dibelakangnya ada gambar pohon Sakura dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan dan beterbangan sampai kebagian depan. )

" Sedang apa kau sendirian disini? " Lanjut Naruto bingung.

Momoipun berbalik menatap wajah Naruto, Naruto yang saat itu bertatap mata langsung dengan Momoi jantungnya berdebar debar, tapi karena ia seorang Shinobi, dia dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya.

" Aku tidak sendiri " Jawab Momoi lirih.

" Huh? " Naruto bingung, tiba-tiba

" Domo? " Ujar lelaki berambut biru muda yang ada di samping Naruto.

" Huaaa! Sejak kapan kau disana?! " Naruto kaget akan kedatangan Kuroko yang tiba tiba. ( A/N : Kuroko berpakaian seperti Sasuke waktu kecil tanpa lambang Uchiha )

" Semenjak kau datang " Balas Kuroko.

" Sebenarnya siapa kau? " Kini Momoi berbicara.

" Aku? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kalian? Siapa yang telah menghancurkan ini? " Jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya.

" Kuroko Tetsuya desu " Ucap Kuroko datar.

" Aku Momoi Satsuki, ini semua akibat 1 batalion pasukan desa Iwagakure menyerang kami.. " Jelas Momoi.

" Apa? 1 batalion pasukan desa Iwagakure menyerang tempat ini? Untuk apa? " Naruto tampak tidak percaya.

" Karena kekuatan yang ada didalam tubuh kami. Saat aku dan Kuroko lahir, kami memiliki 2 Kekkei Genkai sekaligus. " Jelas Momoi

" Apa? Sampai 2 Kekkei Genkai? " Naruto terkejut dengan kemampuan orang yang ia temui.

" Apa saja Kekkei Genkai yang kalian miliki? " Tanya Naruto.

" Futton, elemen asap korosif aku bisa melelehkan apapun. Dan Kōton, elemen baja. Aku bisa merubah diriki menjadi sekeras baja. " Ucap Momoi

Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

" Dan kau err.. Kuroko? "

" Bakuton, elemen peldak dan Meiton, elemen kegelapan aku bisa menyerap, memanipulasi, dan mengeluarkan chakra yang kuambil" Jawab Kuroko singkat dan datar.

" Kalian berdua ingin bergabung denganku? Dan kalian bisa balas dendam pada Iwa, lalu kita aka merombak ulang dunia ini. Bagaimana? " Tawar Naruto.

Naruto menyimpan dendam yang mendalam pada desanya.  
Itu karena dulu Naruto hampir mati karena disiksa warga. Untung saja dialam bawah sadarnya ia bertemu sang leluhur Shinobi, anak dari Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Rikudo Sannin.

Dia memberikan chakra Senjutsu Rikudo pada Naruto, sehingga Naruto kini memiliki setengah kekuatan Rikudo.

" Kau tidak boleh seenaknya memerintah kami, kami belum tau kekuatanmu diatas kami atau dibawah kami. " Ujar Kuroko datar.

" Kau mau bertarung, KU-RO-KO? " Naruto kini mulai serius.

" Baiklah " Jawab Kuroko.

" Kalian berdua hentikan! Naruto menyerahlah Kuroko sangat kuat " Momoi yang baru kenal Naruto entah kenapa merasa sangat khawatir.

Kuroko mengambil kayu bekas puing puing rumah itu, dia menyalurkam Chakranya pada kayu itu tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Dilemparlah kayu itu pada Naruto, Naruto hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Sehingga ia tidak menghindarinya. Setelah jarak kayu dan Naruto tinggal beberapa centi, Kuroko merapal segel tangan.

" Mi! "

*Jdummmm!  
Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi akibat ulah Kuroko. Naruto terpental jauh.

*Brukk!  
Dia menimpa pohon dan pohon itu langsung tumbang.

' Apa yang dia lakukan? Tunggu.. Jadi itu yang namanya bakuton. ' Batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu berdiri dengan tertatih tatih.

" Ya ampun.. " Rutuk Naruto sambil memegang bagian yang terluak fatal. Perlahan luka luka itu tak nampak kembali.

' Untung kakek itu memberikan chakranya. Jadi aku bisa sembuh ' Batin Naruto.

" Baiklah.. Giliranku! "

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan arah yang berlawanan. Ia membuat 2 buah Rasenshuriken berwarna merah ( A/N : Rasenshuriken di The Last )

" Twin Rasenshuriken! "

Lalu Naruto melmperakan kedua Rasenshuriken itu satu persatu dengan interval waktu 2 detik.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kirinya, ditangan kirinya terdapat tanda. Tanda ini menyerupai dua berlian, tumpang tindih antara yang satu dengan yang lain.

Lalu Kuroko mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Rasenshuriken Naruto, tanda berlian dibagian atas tangan kiri Kuroko menyala dan menyerap kedua Rasenshuriken Naruto.

Setelah terserap, kini tanda berlian bagian bawah yang menyala dan mengeluarkan Rasenshuriken seperti tadi. Tapi hanya satu.

Rasenshuriken itu mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto kaget. Ia mengaktifkan Senjutsu Rikudo miliknya, dan memunculkan 1 Gudodama, bola chakra hitam berukuran seperti rasengan yang dapat dimanipulasi bentuknya, lalu naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan kearah Rasenshuriken tadi, lalu Gudodama itu terbang kearah punggung tangang Naruto, punggung tangan dan telapak tangannya bolong dan Gudodama itu masuk kedalammnya lalu didepan Naruto langsung membentuk seperti dinding yang menahan rasenshuriken.

Ninjutsu tidak akan mempan pada Gudodama.  
" Jadi aku beri penawaran sekali lagi, apa kalian mau ikut atau tidak? " Ucap Naruto sambil mengubah Gomudama menjadi sebuah pedang berbentuk seperti sel.

TBC


End file.
